


New Girl

by Bee453



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee453/pseuds/Bee453
Summary: Samantha Strand- Running from her past she has landed herself at the 118, the only firehouse willing to take her on while suffering from epilepsy and a traumatic brain injury and even Anorexia. Follow along as she gets used to her new life and family in LA. How two boyfriend become two boyfriends and a girlfriend. How her father and brother who she hasn't seen since her last major seizure and Anorexic relapse, find where she is and pays a visit....Sorry not good at this. Story will be better.
Kudos: 19





	1. It's Now or Never

“You graduated top of your class at the firefighter academy, yet no firehouse has reached out to try and claim you. Can you tell me why that is?” 

I nodded. “It’s probably because all the other fire Captains have said I am a liability not worth taking on.” 

“Why would you be a liability?

“Uhm.. I was in an accident.. 6 years ago. My Ex husband was drunk and we were fighting and one thing led to another and I ended up with a traumatic brain injury, which led to me being diagnosed with epilepsy. So I have Max, my Newfoundland, he’s been with me since he ended training at 3 years old. He’s trained to give me a five minute warning on a seizure, and how to take care of me during and after the seizure. I haven't had one in 3 years though. That’s why I was cleared by my doctor to pursue this career. I was certified in both firefighting and EMT because it’s something I wanted to know just in case. I know in an active fire situation I would never be sent inside, especially cause I cant bring Max into the fire.” 

“You’re right, I wouldn’t be able to send you into an active fire, but I have to say I have two firefighter EMTs on my crew already. I would have to make one of them a straight firefighter and I’m not sure they would want to. Chimney is our head EMT but is mostly a firefighter so he may be okay with switching to truck but I would have to talk to my crew about it. If they agree with taking you on as a Probie then I’m all for it.” 

“Wait, really? You might give me a chance?” 

“Ms. Strand, Everyone deserves a chance to do the job they’ve dreamed of. You have taken every precaution that you can and to punish you because you have a medical condition isn’t fair. I learned that with Buck.” 

“Does everyone here have weird names? Or is that just me?” 

“Ha, Only two of us. Most people call me Bobby, or Cap. I’ll give you the rundown on everyone If they agree. Sit tight and let me go talk to my crew. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

With that Captain Nash stood and left his office, leaving me in my seat with Max resting his head on my leg. “It’s okay boy. Even if they say no, I can ask Dad for a spot. It’s a last resort but He’d find something for me. I hope.” 

10 minutes later Bobby returned to the room. “So…. How would you like to meet the rest of your crew?” 

“They said yes?”

“Sure did. Welcome to firehouse 118, Kid.” 

I smiled and followed him out the door and up to the balcony, Max staying on my right. 

“Guys, This is Samantha Strand. Samantha, this is my crew. I will say right now, we are a family, if you don’t fit in well with this group then we can’t have you.” 

“I understand. Please call me Sam, this is Max.” 

“Strand? As in Captain Strand? Down in Texas?” 

“Uh yeah, He’s my Dad. How do you know him?”

“I don’t personally. Just what I’ve heard from my friend Judd. He works under him and with T.K. I’ll have to let them know you’re here.”

“Please don’t… I haven’t really spoken to them in 4 years.” 

“Okay…. I won’t push. I’m Eddie Diaz.” He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

“Nice to meet you.” I replied, shaking his hand.

The tall equally as striking, blonde walked up next to him. “I’m his boyfriend, Buck.” 

“That’s not your real name is it?” I laughed, shaking his hand as well. 

“Uh, no. It’s Evan Buckley, but everyone just calls me Buck.” 

“Gotcha.” 

“Im Howie Han, but everyone calls me Chim or Chimney.” The Aisian man said, stepping forward to shake my hand. 

“Any story behind that name?” 

“One that’s too long to tell.” 

“Fair enough.”  
“And I’m Hen, Your new partner.” The only other Female in the group said. “Don’t worry, we don’t Bite.” 

I laughed, “That’s good, I won’t have to bite back.” I said, shaking her hand as well. 

“Sam, how would you like to stick around, learn the ropes so to speak, you and Max can join us in the rig on calls.” 

“Yeah, that sounds awesome.” As soon as I finished speaking the alarm sounded. 

“Well let's go.” 

I followed everyone down to the trucks, Max and I hopped in the back of the fire rig with Eddie and Buck. I put a headset on so I could hear as well. 

“Massive vehicle pileup on route 263, multiple injuries, at least 3 trapped in vehicles. We will be first on arrival since we are closest but backup will be along shortly after. When we arrive Buck and Eddie you guys are on extraction, Hen and Chimney you guys are giving the okay on who can move and who we can start to extract. Sam, it’s all hands on deck right now so you can help assess injuries. Everyone good?” 

“Yeah, Cap.” 

When we arrived a few minutes later, I could see the chaos. People were standing around arguing, at least 13 vehicles were involved. We quickly left the rig and sprang to action. I started taking care of the superficial injuries. Trying to prioritize who needed to go to the hospital first upon the backup's arrival. 

“Dislocated shoulder, possible broken clavicle. Minor Hematoma to the chest. I’m giving you this Yellow card, when more ambulances arrive you’ll be one of the first to go. Good news is there is a good reaction to light in your pupils so I don’t think you have a concussion, but better to get a scan at the hospital to be sure.” I spoke to the old woman as I attached a sling to her left arm to keep it immobile for transport. I clipped the yellow tag to the outside so the next paramedic can clearly see it. It tells the symptoms, GCS score and diagnosis. Green is low priority, yellow is priority, and red is high priority, Black is DOA. 

“You’re awfully young to be a paramedic. Also you’re in street clothes.” 

“Im 27 and this just so happens to be my first call. I just graduated from the fire academy 6 months ago, But don’t worry, my father is a fire captain, and my older brother is a firefighter too. My father actually was a first responder at Ground Zero.” 

“You’re still just a child. I don’t wish this job on anyone, but thank you for choosing this. And for helping me. Now go ahead and move onto someone else. I heard someone yelling for help in the ditch over there.” 

I quickly stood up and looked around, no one on my crew was anywhere near the ditch the lady pointed out. With the backup crew finally arriving I took off, Max close on my heels. I got to the top of the ditch and saw a vehicle upside down, the windshield was shattered, one of the back doors had been cleanly ripped off. I could hear a lady crying. 

“Max, get Bobby.” Once I gave him instructions He ran off barking. I made my way down the hill. The drivers side door was so mangled there was no point in trying it. I cautiously, trying to avoid glass, crawled my way under the car to the windshield. 

“Hey, my name is Samantha Strand, I’m with the LAFD. Can you tell me where exactly you hurt?” I questioned, taking in her head wound. Minor, maybe a couple stitches, I could tell from where I was half in the car that her left pupil was blown. Indicative of a subdural hematoma or a concussion. 

“My neck, my head, and my legs. They are trapped. But I don’t care about that, where is my baby?” 

“How old is the baby?”

“1 ½. He’s all I have, his father died in Afghanistan 4 months ago. Please find Tommy.” She begged. 

I looked over my shoulder when I heard feet hitting the ground on the hill. “My team is here, we are going to get you out and find Tommy.” I reassured her. I pushed myself backwards forgetting about my G tube and catching it on the edge of the roof. I sucked in a breath as it was jerked. Fuck me. 

I finished climbing out of the car and faced the team. “She needs a board and collar. Neck and back pain, legs are trapped, possible subdural hematoma, head wound needs a few stitches. The way she’s breathing could mean a tension pneumothorax but I can’t know for sure. From the looks of it she’s been upside down for a while. Cap her kid is missing. 1 ½ year old boy named Tommy, He was in his carseat but looks like he was ejected from the car when the door came off. Max is trained to track. I can see if there’s anything in the back he can smell.” 

“You do that. Chimney, you and Hen get in there and stabilize her for extraction.” 

I climbed in the back quickly locating a baby bag with a blanket inside. I climbed out. “Max, here boy. Smell. Smell.” I waited until he took a few sniffs of the blanket. “ Max, seek.” He took off like a bullet pausing here and there to sniff at the ground before he stopped, and started barking. I rushed after Him, Bobby and Buck following me. I followed Max into the trees 50 yards away. He stopped and sat down in front of the carseat. “Good boy, Max.” 

I rushed over and took a look. He was wide eyed and crying and seemed to have scrapes and possibly a broken arm but other than that he looked okay. “Hi Tommy, I’m Sammy. Is it okay if I look you over and see where you have any boo boo’s?” 

He smiled at me. I gently took my hand and felt his neck and collar bones. I didn’t want to risk moving him from the seat unless I knew he wasn’t hurt anywhere else. Once I cleared him from any further injuries I gently unbuckled his carseat and pulled him out. Buck helped me quickly splint his broken arm and he cried a bit. 

“Hey Cap, we got her out. Any word on the boy? Over.” 

“We found him. Broken arm, some scrapes and bruises but is fine other than that. We are on our way back to mom. Over.” 

“Come on, Tommy, Let’s go see your Mommy.”

“Ma ma. Ma ma.” 

“That’s right.” I smiled as I gently held the boy and carried him back to the highway. I walked up to his mother on the stretcher. “Look who I found.” 

“Tommy!” She cried reaching for him. 

“Ma ma!” He squealed. I handed him to the paramedics they were going with and continued on helping with triage. 

After about another hour, all patients had been transported and clean up was pretty much done. Considering that there were four different firehouses dispatched I’d say it went quickly and efficiently. I was helping put equipment back when everyone walked up to me. 

“You know normally having a probie know so much would threaten me but having someone so young know so much is crazy.” Chimney said. 

“I don’t even know if I was right half the time.” I shrugged. 

“You were. I’ve had other senior paramedics ask who the young paramedic all the patients were bragging about was. The triage stickers helped everyone, you clearly labeled everything and you did it correctly. Not to mention if it wasn’t for you and Max we never would have found that lady or the baby.” Bobby said. 

“It was really nothing special. I’ve been reading medical books and studying them for fun since I was 14, I have watched every doctor show known to man. Lot’s to do when you don’t have parents around or participate in anything other than softball.” I laughed it off. 

“I’m sorry did you seriously just say you studied medical books for fun at 14?” Hen exclaimed. 

I nodded. “ Taught myself Italian the same way. Not that I remember any of it now. After my accident I was surprised to remember my name. Let alone medical terminology.” 

“Wow. That’s kinda awesome though. To take the initiative that young into studying things for fun.” 

“Like I said not much to do without parents around.” 

“All right, all questions can be saved for back on the rig or back at the station. Everyone file in.” 

Everyone climbed back into the rig, Hen and Chimney back into the ambulance. Buck pestered me with random questions the whole ride back. What's my favorite color? How old am I? Does it suck to know that I am officially the baby of the 118? Do I like kids? Am I single? 

Blue.  
27.  
No. I'm usually the youngest.  
I love kids.  
Yes. I’ve been single since my ex husband and I divorced and he went to jail for assault. 

The last one had kept him quiet for a while. I got a small smile from Eddie, like he knew why it made Buck quiet and was apologizing for bringing it up. Once back at the station everyone climbed out and they were getting out of their turnout gear. 

“Hey Sam?” 

I turned to Buck. “Yeah?” 

“You’re bleeding.” He pointed to my shirt. The spot my G tube was located in. 

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.” 

“Sam. Get checked please.” Bobby took over. 

“Really Cap, it-” 

“Not a request. That’s an order.”  
I clenched my jaw. This is why I typically wear three shirts. But now this stupid shirt you could tell that I was wearing more than one and it’s my nicest shirt. I walked over to the back of the ambulance. Hen snapped some gloves into place. 

“You gonna lift your shirt or should I?” 

I eyed Bobby, Eddie, and Chimney standing behind her before I huffed and pulled the shirt up revealing my G tube. “It’s scheduled to be removed this weekend so it’s really not that big of a deal.” 

“Why do you have a G tube?” Eddie asked. 

“I've battled with Anorexia Nervosa for 8 years. Probably longer if I’m being honest. I’ve finally maintained the weight my doctor has set as the lowest I can go for a month now without needing to use it, so she’s removing it. Simple procedure. It got tugged on when I climbed out of the car.” 

“What happens if you don’t maintain the weight after it’s out?” 

“She admits me to the hospital, I refuse to be watched eating, I get an NG tube, I fight them on it, agree to eat, get it removed, eat get discharged, continue to lose weight get a g tube reinserted, hate it enough to agree to go where I need to be, have it removed, be fine for a while, and slowly go back into a cycle. I have had this tube for a year next month. I moved here and was stressed and she was worried I wouldn’t eat and I would go back so that’s why I’ve had it for so long, I havent lost weight in a year, just slowly gained.”

“Does your father know?” 

“Yeah. My mother told me she was done with T.K because he chose my father over her and she was done with me because I wouldn’t grow up and get over this illness, so he’s my emergency contact for everything. “

“Good to know. Also know we are here if you need help. After that last call I’d hate to have to bench you for not having the energy to keep up. You did good out there, kid. Now it’s Pasta Thursday and I’m heading up to cook.” Bobby said, heading up to the loft. After finishing cleaning my tube we all shortly followed.


	2. Rules.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie walked into the fire station together, having just arrived from dropping Chris off at school. They both froze as they saw the tall skinny brunette working out, wearing nothing but a sports bra and shorts, a bandage running across her lower left side. The newest addition to the team had only been around for a week and had already wormed her way into their hearts. She was strong, smart, funny, sassy, and kind. Not to mention her natural beauty raised some eyebrows. It was hard to believe anyone could hurt her, like her ex-husband had. Even Maddie has come to love the spunky firecracker that was Samantha Strand. They were bonding and were close, meeting by accident during a support group for Domestic Violence Survivors. Now the two were thick as thieves and Buck and Eddie were both conflicted by just how smitten they both have become in such a short time. They could only hope that all the research on Polygamy that Buck had done would sit right and not put her off. They continued on to the locker room not wanting to be caught staring and being called on on their infatuation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is about a Polygamy couple. In real life the only state to legally recognize polygamy is Utah. For the sake of the story so does California. If it bothers people too much I can always break up Buck and Eddie and make it a fic about Samantha and Buck or Sam and Eddie. Please comment and let me know your thoughts either way. They let me know if people think my work is good and if I should continue.

Buck and Eddie walked into the fire station together, having just arrived from dropping Chris off at school. They both froze as they saw the tall skinny brunette working out, wearing nothing but a sports bra and shorts, a bandage running across her lower left side. The newest addition to the team had only been around for a week and had already wormed her way into their hearts. She was strong, smart, funny, sassy, and kind. Not to mention her natural beauty raised some eyebrows. It was hard to believe anyone could hurt her, like her ex-husband had. Even Maddie has come to love the spunky firecracker that was Samantha Strand. They were bonding and were close, meeting by accident during a support group for Domestic Violence Survivors. Now the two were thick as thieves and Buck and Eddie were both conflicted by just how smitten they both have become in such a short time. They could only hope that all the research on Polygamy that Buck had done would sit right and not put her off. They continued on to the locker room not wanting to be caught staring and being called on on their infatuation.

Samantha Strand was as oblivious as they came. When She looked in the mirror she saw this awkward lanky 5'7" plain Jane. She has never not once believed the people who have told her she was a natural beauty. Having heard over and over how fat and ugly she was throughout high school. No, her ex-husband had flirted with her for over a year before she even noticed, and that was on a whim. He made a comment about her on her knees and she asked if that was his attempt at flirting. Ever since her mother had left because of her battle with Anorexia, she battled with the self hatred she felt. First her Father, Owen, Left and took her brother, TK, with him. When he came out as gay her mother had tried to convince him to go to a Conversion therapy summer camp. She had never hated someone so much in her life. TK ended his visits then and there and as the years went on their conversations became shorter and shorter and further time passed until neither one could be bothered to try to reach out to the other, feeling as though the close sibling relationship had gone. Then Her mother left her. Then after a year of marriage and a miscarriage her ex-husband threw her down their flight of stairs where she got a traumatic brain injury that cause seizures. It was just easier for her doctors to tell her she had epilepsy now and give her a service dog. So yes, Samantha Strand was oblivious, hence why she didn't even notice the two men practically drooling over her sweaty form as she ran.

She was beautiful in her own way. Average height, Long dark brown hair, Deep green expressive eyes, pink full lips, skinny at 125 pounds (The lowest she was allowed to go, even though her doctor would prefer her to be around 135-140) c-cup breasts that she wore the tightest sports bra for. Anything to draw less attention, which is why she never really wore makeup. She didn't see that even without the make up she was someone who drew eyes. She also was so excited to have the fitness tracking watch returned to her doctor and the stupid g-tube finally removed. She was not supposed to work out unless strictly for the job, which is why Max, her service dog was laying down and giving her the stink eye. She kept it short and only ran for 15 minutes before hitting the showers and changing for her shift. She couldn't work out at home, her home currently being what one would call a group home, or even a halfway home. She had been living there for two months and while they were allowed their own food, jobs, and bedrooms their was still a registered psychologist living with them. Anyone who had been marked as a flight risk or anorexic was weighed every day, the bathrooms were locked for an hour after meal times, they had to do one on one therapy, and were not under any circumstances be caught working out. She was given leeway due to the vigorous training she had to do in order to pass her qualifications course. Now that she had passed all physical activity was supposed to be limited to walking or while on a call. But the doctor wouldn't know that and Neither would her captain, the letter having been stashed in her locker somewhere.

Samantha made her way upstairs to were all the other member's of her team were sitting and standing, just talking while waiting for breakfast. As per ritual (Or as ritual as one can get after a week) Buck passed her a mug of coffee with her excessive amount of sugar and creamer. Making the coffee almost appear white. She hummed in appreciative thanks as she took a much needed sip. Max took to laying down by her feet as she took a seat next to Buck and Eddie. She gathered they were talking about some first responder game. Hen giving Buck crap as he apparently hit people on the way to a fire, something he apparently did often. While she listened her eyes were drawn to the chocolate cupcakes sitting in the middle of the table. It was only 8 am but she was feeling giddy for the first time in a year, all because her tube was removed.

"I barely even touched them Hen. Besides when you hear a firetruck coming you don't stand in the road. It was their own fault"

"Hey Buck?"

"Yeah?" He asked, turning to her with an adorable grin plastered on his face.

"Who's cupcakes are these?"

"They are all of ours. We get people dropping things off all the time."

"So If I had one right now, it'd be cool?"

"Yeah, If you really want to. But it's only 8 in the morning." He laughed.

"Don't care. This is the first time in a year I do not have a tube sticking out of my stomach, and I want one. Call it a delayed celebration. Besides my doctor would be thrilled that I ate a cupcake willingly." She said reaching for one and quickly taking a bite. "Oh my god. This is so good and I don't even like frosting." She moaned out around the food.

Buck and Eddie both sucked in breaths at the sound, willing their appendages to not make an appearance.

“You guys ever been to Disney? Ive never been but i heard its pretty cool, you guys should save up. Take Chris.”

“We are already taking Chris to Disney this summer, and Maddie and Chim are bringing Olivia, Hen and Karen are bringing Denny and Nia, and Bobby and Athena are bringing Harry and May, Michael is even tagging along. You are the only one not going. Hey, It’s breakfast, why are you eating a cupcake?” 

“Because it’s not on her approved food list and she thinks she can get away with eating whatever she wants when not at home.” 

Sam froze and turned towards the stairs, Her counselor, Joe, was walking towards them with a paper in her hand. She quickly swallowed the bite she took. 

“Why are you here?” 

“Several reasons. First you didn’t weigh in this morning. Second, I thought we agreed on protein shakes being a once in a while thing, You have had 6 in the last 3 days. And Finally, you still haven't returned the paper I needed you and Captain Nash to sign, So now everyone gets to hear and sign it. Hold you even more accountable to following the rules.”

“Joe.” Sam protested. 

“No, Samantha. I have given you leeway but seeing as how you havent been gaining and it was agreed upon that you would gain at least 5 more pounds, that leeway is over with.” 

“You can’t just tell everyone my business. Isn’t that breaking confidentiality?” 

“It would be if you hadn’t signed a paper saying I could do this very thing in the case that you didn't follow the rules.” He handed Sam one of the papers he held. 

“Shit. I forgot I signed this.” 

“That’s why I brought it. Now, where is Captain Nash. Your shift doesn’t start for another 10 minutes and I would like to have this signed and read and get your weight before it’s too late. And yes, it’s fine if you finish the cupcake.”

Bobby walked up the stairs and noticed everyone. “And who is this?” 

“I’m Joe Macentyre. Samantha’s counselor, I run her halfway house.” 

“Halfway house?” 

“For Eating disorders, Don’t worry she’s not an addict or alcoholic. I’m here because she has certain rules to follow, one being she was supposed to have you sign the rules so you would know what she is allowed to do while at work.” 

“I haven't seen such a paper.” 

“I know. I’m sure she’s hidden it. Just like she did to her last counselor, who wasn’t smart enough to get her to sign a waiver and be able to do what I am now. I want to go over her rules and have everyone sign the paper so everyone on her crew knows what she is supposed to be doing. Is that okay with you?” 

“Yes, Please, sit.” 

Bobby, Joe, and Sam all joined the others around the table. “Okay, first she’s mad, but she helped come up with the rules, so I’m just going to jump into it and read them, any questions or comments can be done after.

Sam is to eat well balanced meals, If on a call she has a pack that contains protein powder, and water for shakes, and nutritional meal replacement bars. Please make sure she eats something.  
Sam is to weigh in before bed at night and text me her weight. A female coworker has to make sure she is telling the truth. She can weigh in, with her underwear or pajamas on. Work clothes add 5 pounds, we already tested that.  
Sam is to not work out. She can run, lug supplies and tools but only on calls, when she is here she is to be doing chores, eating, sleeping, or relaxing if time permits. Not even a treadmill is okay, she likes to hide after meals and do sit-ups and push-ups.  
DO NOT let her near a bathroom for at least an hour after meals. She was at one time bulimic and will make herself sick if she feels the need.  
Limit the intake of junk food, Cake, chips, etc. She can eat them but she likes to fill up on them and claim she’s not hungry for real food.  
If she isn’t following rules, CALL HER OUT. She might get mad but if she is called out and held accountable for her actions it helps her correct them in the long run.

Any questions?” 

“Uhhh…. What if she already worked out?” 

Sam shot Hen a dirty look. Of course she would sell her out. 

“Did she?” 

Hen nodded. “Yeah. This morning, she was working out when I got here at 6.” 

“She was working out when I arrived at 530 too.” 

“And when we got here at 7.” 

“Sam… You just got rid of your fitness tracker two days ago. Why would you work out when you know that just means it's back?” 

“I don’t know.” Sam shrugged. 

“That’s not good enough. If you lose any more weight you get an n tube put in. You can’t work EMT with one in.” 

“Put a tube in my nose and I will pull it out again.” 

“So follow the rules and I won’t have to. Give me your wrist.” 

“After one infraction?” 

“I'm willing to bet it wasn’t just this morning. Please give me your wrist.” 

Samantha grumbled and held out her wrist, allowing Joe to clasp a fitness tracker watch onto her wrist. 

“I’ve had it specially programmed so when the alarm goes off it will turn the movements you do green. If they are red at the end of the day I will ask you about them. Walking is fine as you will be walking around the fire station and doing chores. Heavy lifting while doing chores is excusable, I know you guys deal with the heavy fire hoses and run drills sometimes. Now everyone sign this and If you would be so kind as to help her weigh in?” He asked looking at Hen. 

She nodded, everyone signed the paper before it was slid to Samantha. She sighed and grudgingly signed it too. Sam followed Hen into the women’s locker room, stripped and stood on the scale. It was a Monday and she hadn’t been weighed since Friday, had her G-tube removed on Saturday, didn’t eat anything, then had protein shakes when she was forced to. 

“115.” Hen said, looking sad. 

Samantha froze. Five pounds. How had she lost five pounds? 

“No. That can’t be right. I was 120 on friday. I can’t be 10 pounds under the limit set by the doctor. I have maintained 120 for a month.” 

“I’m sorry, Sam. The scale doesn’t lie. I’m going to go let him know.” Hen quietly left the room as Samantha dressed in her uniform again. 

She took a deep breath and tried not to cry. He was going to make her get the tube put right back in. She doesn’t want this. She wants to be normal. She wants to not care what she weighs. To finally be at peace with how she looks and who she is. Sam patted her face with cool water. She could do this. She was determined. The doctor wants her to ideally be at 130-135 because of how long she was below a safe weight. She can gain 15 pounds. Nothing will happen to her. No one will hurt her. Samantha cautiously exited the locker room, Everyone was standing around talking when she approached.

“You've lost five pounds since friday.” Joe said. 

“In my defence I had a tube removed from my stomach and wasn't feeling up to eating the last two days.” 

“I know. Which is why I am giving you until Friday to gain it back. If you don’t we will have to have a serious talk. I think in 4 months you should be able to hit the 130 mark if you try.” 

“I am trying.” 

“No, you tried to maintain, now you need to try to gain. Especially being a firefighter. If you go in a fire and can’t drag out the 160 pound man who is unconscious, what is going to happen? You either both die, or you lose your job because he died.” 

“Uh she can’t go in active fires.” Bobby said. 

“Why because of Max? He knows how to listen to her command, if she tells him to stay he will.” 

“No because of her epilepsy.” 

Joe looked confused. “She doesn’t have epilepsy. She had a TBI (traumatic brain injury) that caused her to have two seizures three years ago. Did the doctor tell you that you had epilepsy?” 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, that’s why I had to get Max.” 

“I’m gonna have that ER doctor's head. You have never had epilepsy. Max was for the PTSD caused by the trauma you endured. She was certified as a firefighter because she can enter fires. I wouldn’t have allowed her to be certified if she wasn’t allowed to do it.” 

“Well, that's good to hear then. Glad she won't have to sit most of the calls out.” 

“Well, I hope you all have an okay day, Sam, I will see you tomorrow morning.” 

With that Joe left the building and soon enough the first call of the day came in. Fire alarms going off at a high school. Could just be a drill but not sure as it wasn’t scheduled with the FD but no one is seeing smoke coming from the building. As the 118 pulled up to the school they could see the chaos. Someone had pulled the fire alarm and no one knew why. The police and the first fire crew that had shown up were doing a sweep of the building. Leaving the 118 to sit and relax, that is until the first gunshots rang out.


End file.
